


In the Heat of the Night

by orphan_account



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child Death, Childbirth, Children, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Felix, Omega Sylvain, Omega/Omega, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sad, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvixweek2019, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Garland Moon had to be one of Sylvain’s favourite moons of the year. Alphas would give garlands to the Omegas they would like to spend their yearly rut with, and Omegas would do the same to those they would spend their yearly heat with. Under normal circumstances, Sylvain had a wonderful time of flirting with Alphas in town for appearances and fun, but it was a rough month at the monastery with everyone required to stay inside the monastery gates, where the scent of pre-heat and rut permeated the air. "





	1. Garland Moon, 1180

**Author's Note:**

> Not tagging as underage because where I live this is 100% legal, but if you don't like that Felix would be seventeen, don't read. 
> 
> Um, one of the first pieces I wrote for Sylvix week, unbetaed, and my third time uploading smut ever. There was gonna be more but I chickened out.

###  Day Seven: <strike>Family</strike> / Forbidden Love / Flowers

Garland Moon had to be one of Sylvain’s favourite moons of the year. Alphas would give garlands to the Omegas they would like to spend their yearly rut with, and Omegas would do the same to those they would spend their yearly heat with. Under normal circumstances, Sylvain had a wonderful time of flirting with Alphas in town for appearances and fun, but it was a rough month at the monastery with everyone required to stay inside the monastery gates, where the scent of pre-heat and rut permeated the air. Classrooms seemed hazy with the clouds of pheromones and lessons were lighter, with concentration dropping for everyone. (Professor Byleth seemed unfazed, however, and her lessons remained just as hard as normal. Even Lysithea had a hard time keeping up) 

Professor Manuela procured large amounts of contraception potion that every Omega was required to take at the beginning of the month. (It tasted like garbage, and Sylvain disliked it immensely. How Felix kept a straight face while drinking it would always mystify him.) He got avoiding accidental pregnancies, but why couldn’t they come up with something the Alphas could take? It felt completely unfair when he didn’t even need the damn potion, as there was no way he was letting an Alpha anywhere near him during his heat, even if he actually managed to be attracted to one. He had no plans to mate with someone to be a baby factory until he popped out a crest baby (not that his father knows, mind you). He would rather have Felix stab his uterus out.

Before heats, before even presenting, Sylvain used to trade garlands with Felix, and the first Garland Moon after Glenn’s death they exchanged promises as well. Promises to die together. It was the first time Sylvain realised he might love his best friend, and he hoped that they would present as Alpha and Omega. He didn’t even care if he was the Omega, even if the idea of having babies unnerved him at the time; but hope had not been enough to keep biology at bay when Sylvain presented as an Omega that month, and Felix also as an Omega two years after that. 

That didn’t stop Sylvain from loving his ink-haired friend.

( _ "Omegas can't even mate properly together, it's a joke to say Omegas can love Omegas. Why are you even asking Sylvain? You'll be mating an Alpha I choose,  _ won't you _ ?" _

_ "Of course father, I had just found something in a book somewhere, that's all.") _

The onset of Sylvain’s heat was always slow and he often was in a mild heat for several hours before he realised it. He had been hiding in Felix’s room hiding from an Alpha who seemed to think that because Sylvain had flirted with him a little while smelling of pre-heat meant that he had wanted to  _ spend  _ his heat with him without even giving him a garland. So here he was, curled up in Felix’s bed trying to pretend that his best friends pre-heat scent wasn’t making him hard. Felix himself wasn’t in the room, and would probably train until the onset of actual heat. Sylvain worried, but he also knew that even in heat Felix could kick the ass of anyone who tried anything he didn't like. God that would be hot as hell, watching him kick an Alpha’s ass while flushed and panting, forcing that Alpha to back off and submit to his superiority… 

Sylvain was startled from his thoughts when Felix’s door slammed open and shut, a dark blue ponytail catching his eye as it swished about. Sylvain didn’t even notice the scowl on the room owners face as he stalked towards him, just that he smelled heavenly.

“Why the  _ fuck _ are you in heat in my bed.” Felix growled. It sent shivers down Sylvain’s spine in ways an Alpha’s growl never did. 

Sylvain swallowed and tried to get a hold of himself. “Well, there was this Alpha--”

“Of course it was an Alpha. Get out of my bed before I drag you out of my bed.”

Slick dripped out of Sylvain’s hole as his brain unhelpfully supplied images of Felix manhandling him.  _ Oh fuck,  _ Sylvain thought, disregarding everything Felix was saying (yelling?) at the moment. Surrounded by all of this mouthwatering scent coming from his friend Sylvain whined and exposed his throat as much as he could. When several moments passed and Felix had done nothing Sylvain gathered all of his coherence and looked back towards his friend, who stood with his fists and jaw clenched while Sylvain could pick up a spike of arousal in the air. 

"Felix," Sylvain started carefully, unsure of how this would play out, "you're not attracted to Alphas, are you." It wasn't really a question.

Felix's cheeks turned red, whether from shame, embarrassment, or his heat Sylvain didn't know, but the way he took a deep breath and turned his gaze away to the stone walls told him he was definitely right.

"What of it?" Felix spat. "Why does it matter when there are are heirs to be had?"

"Irrelevant. Are going to have heirs right now? Find a mate in the next day or so? If you are, I'll leave, but if you're not, well, I don't like Alphas either. I'd rather have you run a blade through my stomach than let an Alpha touch in me in heat." Sylvain could see Felix's resolve breaking in sagging of his shoulders and unclenching of his jaw. "How many years do I have to give you garlands for you to realise I want to spend my heat with you?"

Felix's eyes turned to his desk where he had lain the only garland he kept. Sylvain always made sure to braid it neatly with only the best flowers. "No one can know. This doesn't," Felix swallows thickly, "this can't make us anything."

"That's fine, you wouldn't want to be tied down to me anyways." It wasn't fine, Sylvain could tell his instincts would have him feeling rejected afterwards.

"You know that's not why."

"Whatever the reasons, I don't care anymore. If I don't get off immediately I'm going to explode." Sylvain whined, palming himself through clothes he didn't know why he was still wearing for some friction. He wanted to pay attention to Felix and how much vulnerability he was being shown right now, but he was getting too deep into his heat. He had used all of his remaining coherence on convincing Felix to spend their heats together.

Felix rolled his eyes but began to unbuckle and untie his armour and clothing. His chest was flushed and his dick already hard from heat; his skin was rough from battles and training and he was absolutely beautiful. Sylvain wanted to trace and map over every scar with his hands and mouth, then make his way down quivering thighs and clean the slick off of them before taking that gorgeous cock into his mouth--

Sylvain was sure that was the hardest he'd ever come at that point in his life and while he'd fantasized about Felix before, it was nothing compared to having the man naked in front of him, making his way over the bed. 

" _ Tch,  _ always so impatient, aren't you Sylvain. Couldn't even wait to take your clothes off." Felix crawled over top of Sylvain and wrenched his hands away from his still hard dick and pinned them up above his head. "Keep those there." Felix's voice was low and dangerous Sylvain swallowed before nodding his head. If he tried to speak he didn't think he'd get much more than another whine out.

Felix swiftly removed all of Sylvain's clothes, pinning the Omega below him in place whenever he moved with a glare. Now both fully asked, Felix straddled Sylvain's thighs and raked his eyes down his chest, following the small trail of red hair all the way down. Sylvain was glad he'd already come once, because he could now appreciate the sight of the Omega before him, who seemed to have lost all of his previous bravado.

Sylvain sat upwards and ignored the weak glare that Felix was giving him before pulling him in a kiss and untying his hair. He ran his hands through the silky tresses and pulled out all of the knots that had accumulated during the day and every time he caught a particularly stubborn one Felix would gasp softly against Sylvain's mouth. The redhead could feel Felix's slick against his thighs and precome against his abdomen from both of them. Dragging his mouth down to the mating gland at the junction of neck and shoulder Sylvain moaned when the taste of Felix burst across the tongue. He wanted to bite down and break the skin and he can't even mate with him but he wanted it so bad. Felix came with only the friction from their abs and mating gland stimulation and Goddess above, if this was the only heat he got with Felix, he was going to enjoy every last minute of it.

-

It was the best heat Sylvain had ever had, and he liked to think it was the best Felix had ever had too, even as he was kicked out in the middle of the final night. It made sense. Their heats had broken and they wouldn't want to get caught in the morning when everyone would be heading to the bathhouses to remove the strong scents. It still hurt, and he curled up in a makeshift nest to deal with the feelings of rejection his instincts told him were real.

Things managed to stay fairly normal between them. They trained together, fought together, and it felt like his heat was just a fever dream brought on by his heat. That wouldn't explain the lingering touches from both of them though, trying to savor each brush of a hand, or the way Felix flushed slightly whenever Sylvain brushed his fringe out of his face. Sylvain always wanted more and the stereotype of a clingy Omega never felt more true, but he would take whatever his stoic friend would give him.

However the rest of the year ended up being fraught with grief and betrayal, and with everyone's focus elsewhere, the two Omegas took to comforting each other in the middle of the night. Sylvain thought that Ingrid might know, but didn't bring it up with Felix worried that he would stop with what they were doing. She never said anything herself, but gave Sylvain these long, knowing looks whenever she saw the two Omegas together.

Then, there was war, and Sylvain and Felix would learn what heats in an unsafe time were like.


	2. Garland Moon, 1181

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and I wrote the last half in an odd flurry of writing so apologies if it's not the greatest.

Sylvain’s father had been pushing for him to take an Alpha to mate him this coming heat. He’d received many garlands from male and female Alphas in the last few weeks but there wasn't a chance in hell he’d take up any of their offers. With the way this war is turning his father was aiming for him to have an heir before the year is out but he can’t fight pregnant. Can’t use the Lance of Ruin pregnant, and an heir is useless if the war is lost. Presenting it to his father in that manner gives him yet another Alpha free year where thinking about his upcoming heat doesn’t make him feel sick. 

He hasn’t seen Felix much in the last several months, twice where they were able to have some time alone and a few more times more where it was just meeting after war meeting and provisions and knights and weapons. Sylvain knew it was important but he just felt like a lovesick fool whenever he was in the same room as Felix and unable to express in any sort of way the depth of his feelings. Not a single heated look or lingering touch when there was someone who might report anything to their fathers that would get them mated off faster than Felix's ability to cast Thoron.

The two of them exchanged letters as frequently as they were able, but words held no candle to being with Felix in person. His sharp words felt dulled in his neat scrawl no matter how much Sylvain tried to imagine it, and rare words of affection written paled to hearing them whispered in his ear or between heated kisses. Sylvain worries when it takes longer than two weeks for Felix to reply even though he knows how busy he is. It's a distraction, he knows, one he can't really afford but it gets worse as the Imperial forces push west. 

The loss of Dimitri just made him crave Felix more acutely. Crave the touch and comfort of the one closest to him. Everything is falling to shambles but it wouldn't be as horrible a thing if he had Felix by his side. It's painful, the idea of going through this heat alone, after what they shared last year. He's so nervous for this heat he's been nesting like crazy but unable to weave the scents he wants into it makes him even more nervous. He curls up and whimpers like the weak Omega he is. His nest is incredibly comfortable but it's just not  _ right.  _

Sylvain is tossing and turning uncomfortably around the nest when he hears a strange knocking sound. First he thinks it's a maid at his door

"Go away," he says as loud as he can muster. It's the middle of the night and the room around him is a kaleidoscope. He knows his heat is upon him. 

The person knocks again and Sylvain realises that it's coming from the wrong side of the room. 

"I'll break your balcony door down Sylvain." 

Sylvain scrambles out of his nest, fear and anticipation working together to make him coherent again. It couldn't be. This has got to be a fever induced hallucination. He unlocks the door to his third floor balcony only to find a disheveled and flushed Felix. His hair was all over the place, windswept, his clothes were rumpled like he'd seen battle, and he had a black eye forming to match. He looked absolutely tense beyond belief, jaw set and shoulders raised while his eyes were skittish. Sylvain couldn't help but see him as a frightened cat in that moment. 

"How did you even get up here?" Sylvain asked in disbelief.

"Same way I used to get down when we played hide and seek and I heard you coming down the hall." Felix shoved his way past the redhead into the bedroom. 

That explained why no one could never find Felix, the sneaky bastard, but still didn't explain how he climbed three stories, but there were much more concerning things to ask about. Like the panting Felix was doing. The other Omega was probably as deep into his heat as Sylvain was. 

"Did you ride over here that deep in heat?" 

Felix stood at the edge of Sylvain's bed, whereupon his nest sat. Felix turned to Sylvain asking silent permission to go in. He nodded, and Felix shed his outer layers and snuggled in, mingling their scents together the way that Sylvain had wanted in his nest. 

It was only when Sylvain joined him in the nest that he spoke, quietly.

"My father tried to arrange for an Alpha for me." 

Sylvain tentatively brushed the hair out of Felix's eyes, revealing the bruised eye and more disappointment than fury on his face like he'd expected.

"We argued, and I thought he had conceded to my points but last night when I head to my bedchambers there was an Alpha waiting there. Some noble I've met once or twice and I remember his name being one of the garlands that had come for me. The man was at least thirty years old, Sylvain, maybe older, I refused to look at him. He asked why I kept him waiting, how he plans to 'temper me with a good fuck' and how once I'm his I'd be his 'good little bitch.'" 

Feeling the trembling in his hands, Sylvain rubbed soothing circles into the calloused palms. He was furious. Felix was strong and beautiful just as he was; being an Omega changed none of that and he couldn't believe the audacity of that Alpha. He remained quiet until Felix was able to continue. 

"I don't even remember knocking him out. I remember him advancing towards me and his scent making me nauseated. It reminded me of Flayn's cooking attempts, actually." Felix let out a small huff of laughter. "Then he was on the ground. I don't remember there being any blood but I ran from the room with fire in my veins before I could take at look at the damage."

Sylvain let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in relief. Nothing happened to Felix, physically, by that Alpha that Felix hadn't wanted.

"Who gave you the black eye then?" If it hadn't been the Alpha…

Felix squeezed Sylvain's hands, "I ran straight to my father. Didn't even say anything, just punched him aiming right at his stupid facial hair. Don't know if I broke a tooth but I sure as hell hope so. We fought for dominance for a bit and he managed to get a good hit in before he tried scruffing me like I was a goddamned pup. That was when I started in on him. I… Said a lot of things, not sure if I can get away with blaming the hormones on them either. I just said my piece and left. Grabbed my horse and came straight here."

Felix moved to try to leave before Sylvain pulled him right back down and onto him." I shouldn't stay. Goddess, if your father finds out I'm here with you he'll kill you."

The redhead stayed quiet as he pulled out the rest of Felix's hair from what remained of his bun while he thought, smoothing out the kinks and undoing the knots with his fingers. He could swear he could feel Felix purring against his chest as he was lulled by the motion through his hair.

"My father's not going to rid himself of his only heir, even if he finds me in bed with another Omega, and if he does try I know you can kick his ass for me." Sylvain smirked even though Felix couldn't see it, knowing Felix would know he was anyways. "My wonderful Omega in shining armour," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, we both know you could hardly best a forty-five five year old man in battle." Felix deadpanned.

"You wound me! I am but a delicate noble Omega, not some battle roughened Alpha. Mine hands have never seen a day of work and are as smooth as Mercedes' buttercream icing." Sylvain pushed his hands underneath Felix's shirt and rubbed his rough hands against the warmth of Felix's back. He  _ had  _ been training more lately in an attempt to keep his mind off of Felix but it really just reminded Sylvain of him more.

Sylvain could feel Felix smiling against his chest and he was glad he lightened the mood. "Please stay, no one comes near my chambers during my heat anyways." He made sure all of the beta staff knew not to bother him, and preferred being the only person with a key to his room which he bolted up tight during his heats. 

Nodding, Felix moved and wrapped himself tightly around Sylvain's torso, breathing deeply near his scent gland and his breath ghosting along Sylvain's collarbone. Chances were that there had been no rest on his ride here, so Sylvain pushed down the part of him that wanted to fuck, and be fucked by, his partner senseless and tried to rest while Felix was already asleep. 

\--

"Oh  _ fuck _ , S-Syl _ vain. _ " 

Sylvain was having the most wondrous dream. Felix had climbed up to the balcony of his room and he had agreed to stay for their heats and had curled up with him in his nest. When they had woken they begun to have mind blowing sex and Goddess he never wanted to wake up, this was the most realistic dream he'd ever had. 

A broken moan sounds out in Felix's voice and Sylvain opens his eyes to the realisation that this wasn't a dream, and Felix was naked above him riding his cock like he was born to do it. His eyes were glazed over in pleasure and heat as the scent of crisp fresh snow and sweet mint permeated the air. With his hair down Sylvain notices just how long it's gotten since the last time he saw his hair down, falling down just past his collarbone. It's the most breathtaking thing he's ever seen. 

"Couldn't wait for me, could you?" The redhead ran his hands up toned legs to settle on his Omega's hips, squeezing tight enough to bruise. He could feel himself already on the brink of orgasm. 

"You wouldn't wake up." Felix said between hurried breaths, "Your cock did though, and that's really what matters."

"Good to know you're only here for my dick, not because you love me or anyth-" 

Felix clamped down on Sylvain with his release, bringing him over the edge with him, the force of it slamming him and tensing his whole body. 

"Next year, you can ride in full heat to meet me for our heats and see how much you'd do for my cock in your ass." Felix panted. 

Sylvain sat up and pressed open mouth to his lover's neck before nipping sharply on his scent gland. "Mm, I'd rather not. We should plan something next year." 

Felix stiffened slightly, "I don't even know where I'll be next year. I'm not going back to the Fraldarius Estate if my father is just going to force an Alpha on me."

"Then just send me a letter with a place. I'll get there for you, even if you were in Enbarr." Sylvain nuzzled against the scent gland again, coaxing out as much scent out as he could. "Do you think if we bit each other right now we could make a bond happen?" 

Putting his own mouth to Sylvain's scent gland, Felix grazed his teeth over it. "I don't think it will do anything but make our necks hurt and scar."

"I wouldn't mind your scar on me. Maybe it'd keep other Alphas away if they thought I might be bonded, even if I don't scent like it."

"Doubtful, but…" Felix looked at a spot over Sylvain's shoulder, mulling his thoughts over in his head. "I'll do it, but not right now, if we do it at the crest of the next wave it'll hurt less."

Sylvain smiled brightly and kissed Felix, putting all of his emotions behind it hoping Felix could understand just how much this meant to him. How much he loved Felix. There wasn't really much he could do to show him. He couldn't marry Felix, couldn't bond Felix, couldn't have heirs with him. It was an awful situation and there was no telling how long Sylvain had until he was forced to take an Alpha he didn't want to have Crest Babies that he may want, but not with an Alpha. 

He wasn't as strong as Felix. Sylvain couldn't leave his duties as heir despite how much he wanted to just leave with Felix. Sylvain needed to keep Sreng at bay while the rest of the country was embroiled with war. Felix could do good work travelling away from home, but here is where Sylvain would do his best for the country. 

\---

Felix and Sylvain bit each others scent glands during their next climaxes. It hurt, goddess it hurt and the taste of copper over his tongue reminded him too much of battle and his ears were ringing with the echoes of screams but he would never take it back. He wishes he could show off this scar proudly but he would have to make do with knowing it was there. There was no magic moment where his he could feel his heart beat in time with Felix's, or feel his presence in his soul, but he knew they couldn't bond. It still made his heart ache though. 

"I love you." Sylvain said hoarsely as he released Felix's neck from the clench of his teeth. The wound looked so painful and angry. He would need to clean it with a cloth before the next wave hit to prevent infection. 

"I l—me too." Felix stumbled over the words, and Sylvain didn't begrudge him for it. He knew how he felt even if he could never truly say it in words.

They lay collapsed together on the bed, Felix softening inside of him. He felt warm, complete in a way he hadn't since he was last able to be with Felix as himself and not the Heir to Gautier. Sylvain reached back to run his fingers through silky, inky locks. "I'm going to grab us cloth." 

Felix nuzzled into the nape on Sylvain's neck where scent had clung strongly and tightened his arms around him. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Sylvain extracted himself from his hold and nest and cleaned them both up while Felix remained sleeping. Crawling back into the nest, Sylvain gathered Felix up into his arms and decided to join his love in slumber before the burning ache returned.

\---

The rest of the heat went splendidly, at least what Sylvain could remember of it. The haze of heat seemed to be extra strong this year and most of the heat remained snippets of memory like a patchwork quilt.

Felix left from the same way he got in. Sylvain didn't want to let him go. He held him tightly on the last day, feeling inexplicably clingy even though he knew Felix had to leave for their safety, and cried once Felix was out of his sight.

He refused to dismantle his nest and asked the servants to remain away from his chambers. The scent of Felix remained even though he knew he shouldn't keep it around, although unless you knew Sylvain's heat scent intimately you could barely tell that there had been more than one omega in the room. He remained in his chambers as long as he was able to, coming down only to meals in the kitchen and away from his father's discerning eyes. 

Sylvain continued his duties a week after the end of his heat, riding out to the borders with the Lance of Ruin to ensure that the Beta soldiers had maintained it well enough. He remained in a camp for several weeks, fingers itching to write a letter to Felix despite not knowing where he was at the moment. He barely even noticed his birthday coming and going. Was Felix safe? Was he still in the Kingdom? It bothered him to no end that he doesn't have the answers to his questions and like wouldn't for a long time. So he lost himself in the routine of it all. Patrol, weapons maintenance, armour maintenance, anything that kept his mind less focused on Felix.

His dreams were another matter. 

Felix haunted his dreams.

Whether he was naked in a luxurious bed with only the moonlight to light his skin silver, or in a battle somewhere with a sword in his hand slashing a foe, or standing in front of him drenched head to toe in blood that he isn't sure is Felix's or not, Felix haunted his dreams every night. He tried to reduce the amount of sleep he was getting, but he felt exhausted all the time no matter how much tea he consumed. 

Sylvain caught illness halfway through Blue Sea Moon. A startling nausea that would seemingly come and go as it pleased. That coupled with his exhaustion had his second in command sending him back to the Gautier estate to see a Healer that wasn't just a field medic.

"We'll be fine, their army is whittled down because Alphas are tending to their pregnant Omegas right now, they don't have much in contraception like we do here." The older Beta man said. "Get yerself healed up and in yer best condition before you get back, seeing ya like this is bad for morale."

So Sylvain went without too much of a struggle, sending a letter ahead of him to the last location he knew Mercedes had been at asking her to come to the Gautier estate. He trusted very few healers, and certainly none under his father's employ. 

The ride was awful and took much longer than he anticipated when he needed heave out the contents of his stomach every few miles, or stop for the night early so he wouldn't fall asleep atop his horse. Sylvain didn't think he had ever been so grateful to be home in his life. He went to the kitchens first, for his nausea hadn't abated his hunger and the rations were no peach sorbet.

Sylvain managed to avoid his father as much as possible by eating at odd times of the day and staying to his rooms. The Margrave obviously disapproved of the Omega being home again, glares and pointed stares whenever he saw him. The redhead rebuilt the dismantled nest but it was just like before his heat where nothing he could do to it made it right. Felix’s scent felt like it was a mirage of an oasis in the deserts of Sreng, he was almost certain he could get whiffs of it but trying to follow it to source ended up in frustration.

Mercedes arrived late in the evening a week from when Sylvain himself arrived at the estate, bringing with her a small basket of sweets that made Sylvain's mouth water. He had missed these immensely. 

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble to come out here Mercedes, but I truly appreciate that you have." Sylvain said between bites of food, he was aware of his manners being atrocious, but he was so  _ hungry.  _

Mercedes laughed behind a hand, "after everything we fought at the Academy, a few bandits were no trouble at all. Really though, you're a friend, I'll do everything in my power to help you out. Tell me what you've been feeling lately and I'll see what I can do." 

Sylvain explained his symptoms, when they started, the severity, and Mercedes listened intently. 

"Sylvain, I need you to be honest with me, did you spend your heat with someone without contraception potion?" 

"I—yes I did, but it shouldn't have mattered, they're not—it was Felix, he's an Omega, and Omegas can't get… Are you trying to tell me what I think you are?" Understanding bloomed in Sylvain's mind. It wasn't possible, was it?

"It is incredibly rare, but there are records of a few cases of Omega males getting other Omegas or Beta women pregnant in the medical texts."

If she was right, if Sylvain was pregnant… His father would kill him. No Alpha will take an Omega that had someone else's child, no matter that he'd never actually had an Alpha in heat before. He'd lose his usability to his father. Can't be married off to an Alpha, can't go to battle pregnant or nursing, Sylvain didn't even want to think about what his father would do to him if he found out. And yet… That he was given this opportunity to have this Felix when he had never even dared to dream about it, not when pregnancy seemed like something he'd have to be forced to do to carry on his crest with someone that wasn't Felix. 

Yet he doesn't even know where Felix went to. 

"I can't stay here, Mercedes, my father cannot find out about this."

"You are welcome to come with me to the orphanage I've been staying at, we could always use more volunteers. It feels like there are more and more children each day without parents to care for them."

Sylvain mulled it over, it didn't take too much thought, though, he couldn't stay here and he didn't exactly have any other place to go. "We can leave tonight if i get a few hours sleep in."


	3. Garland Moon 1182: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain had adjusted to his quaint little life at the orphanage, but he missed and worried about Felix fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter got away from me a bit, so I'm splitting it up.
> 
> This chapter has a few warnings:
> 
> Non-explicit birth  
Sylvain suffers from body image issues due to changes from pregnancy (this will probably continue throughout the rest of fic)   
Loss of children (not Sylvain's, I promise)  
Some Canon-typical injuries.

When he'd first run away from his childhood home to live at an orphanage with Mercedes, he'd expected to hear news of of his father searching for him, for his only heir. 

There was nothing. 

It wasn't upsetting, per se, that his father didn't seem to care he was gone, he always knew his father didn't care for him as a person. However his father seemed to respect him as a Knight at the very least, and yet it seemed he took the Lance of Ruin up himself and left for the front lines of Sreng while Rodrigue fought the Empire. 

So no, Sylvain wasn't upset, but the hormones had him missing the familial scents he had grown up with even if he cared not for them. 

The first few months had been difficult, but being with someone who was as close to a sister as he could have with him helped, helped fill up the hole in him that  _ ached  _ for his mother, his father (even if he didn't want to), for  _ Felix.  _ He cried most nights throughout the entirety of his pregnancy and in the later stages he shared his bed with Mercedes platonically and with one or two of the younger children of the orphanage as well to keep the stress of grief from taking his child away from him. 

Sylvain helped out with the children as often as he could. He needed to feel useful if only because he felt he needed to repay Mercedes for her help. There were more of them every week, lost and hungry from the war. Many of them had seen too many terrors for their young lives, eyes staring off into the distance during the day, nightmares plaguing them at night. Some of them were young enough that the pain would be forgotten with time, but some would bare scars of the war for the rest of their lives.

When they lost several children to illness over the harsh early winter Sylvain howled with grief alongside a quietly grieving Mercedes. She had to appear strong for the children, even if she most definitely blamed herself and her inability to heal their illness away. The gentle woman went into town on her own to commission gravestones, and dug into the frozen ground with her own hands with only a shovel and the occasional fire spell to keep her company. Sylvain could only watch from inside away from the cold, rubbing his still growing belly and talking to his unborn child.

_ "What kind of place am I bringing a child into, Mercie?" Sylvain had asked with a scratchy throat as Mercedes warmed herself up in front of the fire, "war, hunger, sickness… Am I a monster to still want this child just because it's Felix's?"  _

_ Mercedes smiled kindly as she rested a dirt stained hand on his knee, "you're human, Sylvain, and this child is all you have of Felix right now. You are anything but a monster." _

Sylvain still has not heard anything from his love, despite him messaging all whom he could his location in case they crossed paths with the swordsman. He tried not to fear the worst because his heart and soul could not take it. 

Despite not believing her, the words brought a slight amount of comfort. Enough comfort that he didn't openly question his choices about the pregnancy anymore, instead just mentally berating himself when he had the time to. 

———

Maxen Felix Fraldarius-Gautier had been born prematurely during a particularly cold Pegasus Moon night after eighteen hours of labour helped by Mercedes. He was followed surprisingly but swiftly by his brother, Enek Dima Fraldarius-Gautier, before Sylvain had promptly passed out from exhaustion. He was awoken a couple of hours later by sharp cries of hunger and it had taken everything he had not to cry along with them. 

Mercedes had rushed into the room to help him, knowing that everything in his body would be aching. Sylvain didn't think he could get out of bed to grab his babies no matter what he wanted. She helped him nurse them for the first time and he sobbed in relief as he took stock of them and they seemed as healthy as they could be in the circumstances.

Dark tufts of hair on the tops of their heads told Sylvain they took after their sires wonderful hair and Sylvain hoped that one day Felix would be able to hold and scent their children as well. 

———

Maxen and Enek were nearing four months of age during Garland Moon, and their eyes had turned to the same honey brown as Sylvain's. Their dark blue hair grew out in waves like their grandfather's and Sylvain wondered if Rodrigue would be happy to know that he had grandchildren, if he should have reached out to him about it. 

But then he remembered what had driven Felix to him last year and cursed that he even thought about telling him.

They could be heirs however, and there was little chance that they didn't have crests, not that Sylvain would ever check. Would they even be recognised by their grandfathers? Chances were that they would not, but Sylvain wouldn't want that life for them and he had come to accept the quaint little family he built here with Mercedes. He had half joked about adopting them all himself to Mercedes, not that he held much stock in his parenting abilities considering his examples. They were good kids and he wouldn't want to do that to them. He already felt selfish enough for putting himself on his own two kids. 

———

Sylvain had been mentally prepared to worry endlessly about Felix and his heat when the man himself had collapsed on the front entrance of the orphanage with a gaping wound in his side sometime during the night. 

Mercedes found him the next morning, praying to the Goddess that he still had a pulse and sighing with relief when she found one even though it was weak. She called out for Sylvain to come help her and together they carried the man into the largest bed they had. Sylvain didn't have a clue what to think. He was relieved, initially, knowing that Felix was (relatively) alive but relief burned to anger and hurt. Did Felix know he was here the whole time and not deign to send a single letter? Or had he endangered himself so much that he hadn't crossed paths with a single one of their allies and had just known that this is where Mercedes was last seen, here at this orphanage? 

Sylvain pushed his anger down. Felix was here now, in front of him, and needed help. His scent was so calming to have and its presence was a balm on a wound in Sylvain's heart he had thought healed, even as soured with pain as it was. 

After Mercedes had done all that she could she left the two of them alone together, promising to watch over the twins for as long as he needed.

He sat in silence for what felt like hours before finally spoke. 

"You have children, Fe, twins," Sylvain choked out to his unconscious partner as he held a cold hand. "They both have your hair colour but it's wavy, and my eyes. Maxie already acts just like you did when you were young. He cries a lot, especially when he's not being held and his little cheeks get so ruddy. En is quite quiet, though I don't know where he could get it from, and he's very content relaxing on his own. He seems quite curious too, always looking around and watching the other children play when he can. He's younger but I can already tell En is going to be watching over Maxie."

Sylvain sighed. "I needed you Fe. I spent most nights sobbing over you or dreaming about you and I just wanted you here with me." He looked down to the bandaged ribs, the white linen already showing specks of red despite Mercedes exhausting her magic. "Not like this though, not coming back from near death when you haven't even met them yet." 

He sat for a long time listening to the sounds of the staff preparing breakfast before getting up quietly to retrieve the twins from Mercedes. He took them one at a time, Enek first, and placed them gently on the centre of the bed next to Felix before laying himself down on the other side of the bed. The twins didn't move in their sleep much yet, so Sylvain didn't worry about them too much. 

It took only a few minutes for Sylvain to fall asleep surrounded by his family's scents.

———

When Sylvain woke next it was to gentle humming of a half remembered lullaby and the hiccoughs that Maxen does when he's about to sob; he was most likely hungry. He didn't know what time it was exactly but the sun streaming through the window tells him it was late in the morning now. 

"C'mon Maxie, I'm right here, no need to pull out the waterworks," he opened his eyes only to be completely shocked by the sight of Felix awake and sitting up, leaning over a squirming Maxen trying to comfort him. 

"Fe! You're awake!"

Felix flinched back to leaning against the headrest like the words had burned him. He looked confusedly back down at the babies between them and Maxen decided now was the time to begin wailing in earnest.

Grabbing the eldest twin he quickly removed his shirt to nurse him. "Sorry Fe, he's just hungry," temporarily forgetting that he no longer looked the same, that his abs and pecs had lost all definition and that he was covered in stretch marks. 

Felix stared at the two of them, scrutinising the babies closely and regarded them like he would a difficult foe. As if the resemblance wasn't obvious. Sylvain felt self conscious under his gaze with his changed physique.

Sylvain adjusted his grip so that he had a free hand and used it brush the inky hair away from his love’s face, which was bright red, his brows furrowed. "They're yours Fe. This one," he gestured to the one suckling his chest, "is Maxen Felix Fraldarius-Gautier, and this one," gesturing to the quiet one laying on the bed staring bright eyed at the father he didn't know, "is Enek Dima Fraldarius-Gautier."

Felix stared at him, seemingly stunned in disbelief. 

"I'm debating dropping the 'Gautier' part of the last name though, it's almost too much of a mouthful as it is. Plus nothing ever good comes from being a Gautier, honestly. I wanted to talk to you about it first but I had no clue where you were or how to contact you and.. And…" Tears filled Sylvain's eyes unbidden as he babbled to fill the silence. He tightened his hold on Maxen with one hand as he choked on sobs and his other hand gripped Felix's shoulder as if he could hold him to this place. Felix was never good at emotions and being confronted with so many all at once made him look like a frightened deer ready to flee. 

"How?" 

Felix's voice was rough with disuse and Sylvain realised he probably should have called for Mercedes as soon as he realised he was awake to at least bring him some water and to check him over. He seemed fine right now, but last night he seemed almost on death's doorstep. 

Sylvain took his time to answer after throwing that word vomit out earlier, letting his sobs die down first. "We were lied to. It's incredibly rare, but male Omegas can get other Omegas pregnant. We're the lucky ones I guess," he laughed somewhat bitterly. Lucky indeed to fall pregnant during wartime.

Felix stared down at Enek, who was reaching out to touch whichever part of Felix he could. Sylvain wondered if he could tell who this was to him just by scent.

"You can hold him. He's your son and he's not going to break. Just make sure you hold his neck."

"I've held a baby before." Felix bit out harshly, the tone making Enek scrunch his nose. 

"Then stop acting like you haven't and hold your son," Sylvain snapped back, unable to take any more of Felix’s reluctant behaviour. Then he remembered Felix was only nineteen, barely an adult by most standards if you don't consider his life experience, had not a clue as to what Sylvain went through this past year, and now was suddenly a father. Considering the fatherly figures Felix has known or known about Sylvain is surprised the young Omega hasn't bolted now out the door by now at the prospect of being one.

Sylvain didn't know what  _ Felix  _ had gone through this past year, either. They certainly had a lot to talk about.

"I'm… Sorry."

Felix's apology startled Sylvain out of his thoughts, of all the things Felix could have been expected to say an apology was not one of them.

Sylvain sighed, and pulled his shirt back on to cover himself now that Maxen was done feeding before pulling him over shoulder to burp. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Fe. I had six months to get used to the idea of being a parent, and have raised them for another four months after that. You showed up on our doorstep looking like death warmed over and then I spring parenthood on you." 

Standing up off the bed with Maxen in his arms, Sylvain leaned over and kissed Felix on top of his head. "I'm going to go and get Mercedes to make sure everything's still alright with you. You don't have to hold Enek if you're not comfortable with it, he'll be perfectly fine on his own.

———

According to Mercedes, the healing worked thoroughly throughout the morning and he was near right as rain and just a little bit sore. When Sylvain went back to grab Enek to feed he found both of them sleeping once again, Felix curled around Enek almost protectively and Sylvain couldn't help but smile at the image. 

Carefully swapping them out Sylvain prayed that Maxen wouldn't wake up during the transfer or there'd be hell to pay in crying. He didn't, luckily, and Felix curled up even tighter around his other child, placing a hand over his chest and stomach.

He left the room to feed Enek, completely aware of his body now even it's just Felix and surely Felix wouldn't judge him. But then again, Felix would most like have begun training just as soon as he was able to after birth, and probably would keep most of his physique during it. There is no use dwelling on it however, he was the one who had gotten pregnant while Felix was out fighting the Empire, or bandits, or whatever he was doing. He was here now though, with a heat only a couple of weeks out. 

Chances were high that Sylvain would be without his heat this year. Something about breastfeeding and hormones and ensuring newborns weren't without their food source. That didn't mean that he couldn't help Felix with his when he can, however, and he looked forward to being completely cognisant during the whole ordeal. 

That is, if Felix would even want to spend his heat with Sylvain. He looked down at his body where Enek was latched. Angry red stretch marks covered his chest where his milk had come in, and he knew his hips, thighs, and stomach were even worse. He shouldn't have indulged in so much of Mercedes baking, but it was near impossible to resist when he had been just so hungry  _ all the time _ . Even now, he was still hungry. Four months after the birth and he felt that he still looked the same as he did before even giving birth. Sylvain could feel his stomach lurching in protest at the idea of taking smaller meals. Maybe he should ask Felix to help get him back into a more presentable shape, even though it won't be likely that he'll stay after his heat. 

Children played outside in early summer sun, weaving garlands out of wildflowers for their friends. He didn't think he'd have the chance to give one to Felix this year, a preserved garland laying on his bedside table made in hope he'd hear something from his wandering love. He made smaller ones for each of the children old enough and staff as thanks for helping him through his pregnancy and with the twins. He didn't know what he'd have done if he'd been on his own, but he tries not to dwell on it too much because of the dark turn his thoughts take. 

Sylvain was pulled from out of his head by Maxen's sharp cries from the other room; he must have noticed that he didn't recognise the man laying next to him once he woke up. He stood up and covered himself before making his way to the bedroom to find Felix completely dressed again, sword sheathed at his hip, with one leg out of the open window while trying to hush Maxen back to being quiet as the baby lay in the centre of the bed. 

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxen is a Welsh name, and Enek is a name I made.
> 
> OK so, I have a writing list about 10 things long lmao 4 of them can be put off as they are wips and ideas that I haven't uploaded a first chapter for yet.
> 
> Current queue:
> 
> \- Sylvix Slam piece for February (I'm collabing with an artist and I wanna cry because she's amazing)  
\- The King, His Mate, and the Fallout  
\- Echo  
\- In the Heat of the Night  
\- My YOI fic
> 
> Not uploaded but hopefully coming eventually:  
\- Untitled Cowboy AU (Sylvix)   
\- Untitled Batman AU (Sylvix, but a lot of character introspection)   
\- Untitled Harry Potter AU (Multiple)  
\- Untitled High school AU (Ferdibert)   
\- Untitled Space Race AU (Multiple)
> 
> I work a full time job and try to write through my depression but it's hard (it also turns my writing sad). Thank you for being patient with me and my lack of a writing schedule while I try to sort out the five million ideas in my head.


	4. Garland Moon 1182: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garland Moon 1182, part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had hoped to get this out during Omega Sylvain week, but my brain said no writing for you.

"I—" Felix began before stopping immediately to look back at Maxen, tiny face scrunched up and beet red. Felix bit his lip. "I can't do this," he waves in the general direction of Maxen. "I don't know how."

Sylvain crawled onto the bed with Enek cradled in an arm and placed himself in Maxen's field of vision. Once Sylvain's scent reached the tiny nose in between cries he began to calm. "It's okay, mama's here," he soothed. 

Once the cries died down Sylvain turned back to Felix, fury in his eyes. "Do you think I knew how to do this? With the examples I had? I was nothing to my father beyond a crest and a womb, and mother barely even acknowledged my presence except in company," he growled, "I didn't have a clue what to do with a baby, let alone two, and hell, I still feel like I don't know what I'm doing. If I hadn't had Mercedes and the others here… They probably wouldn't have made it, and I'd have never been able live with myself if that had happened. They were all I had of you."

Felix remained tense even as he swung his leg back over into the room, only to be pushed inwards and onto the floor in a sprawl with a sudden wind spell. 

"Felix Hugo Fraldarius!" Sylvain knew that tone of voice. Knew it well enough that he winced in sympathy. 

Mercedes stood at the ground level window with her hands on hips, a glare levelled at the man slowly making his way to his feet with a groan. Sylvain could see the small amount of older kids gathering behind her. 

"And where in Goddess' name do you think  _ you're  _ going?"

Felix sputtered, "I—"

"I'll tell you where you're going. Nowhere. You are not leaving your children and you are  _ not leaving Sylvain _ . I thought you were better than some asshole Alpha."

Sylvain would've laughed if it wouldn't draw Mercedes' attention towards himself (and possibly some of her ire). Felix looked like a chastised child with his gaze towards the floor and his cheeks pink with embarrassment. His hands twitched towards his hip where his sword sat like it would help him any. 

Mercedes sighed at her friend and turned towards the children behind her. "Go on now, I need to talk to these two about adult things. Agatha was preparing a small snack for you guys."

The kids ran away from the window towards the front entrance and Mercedes turned back and leaned against the window frame. "Wouldn't you prefer to have your heat in a safe place Felix, " she asked softly, "there's no place you could get within the week that'll be as safe as you would be here."

Mercedes sighed as Felix stared at the ground in front of him. "Sylvain will likely not have a heat, but I'm prepared to watch the twins if you want him with you." 

Sylvain bit his lip. That was a big if, Felix wanting to spend his heat with him. Sylvain hadn't seen him since their last heat. He will never not love Felix, and he hoped that Felix felt the same but he wouldn't want to assume anything. 

Neither of them said anything. 

Mercedes straightened up and smiled gently. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk. Let me know if you need an eye on the twins Sylvain." She disappeared out of the window frame with her veil trailing behind her. 

Maxen and Enek squirmed on the bed and Sylvain let his hands wander over their impossibly small fingers and toes in lieu of starting a conversation with Felix. Felix didn't seem all that interested in talking himself, even though Sylvain could feel those amber eyes following his every move. 

Several moments stretched in a semi-temse quiet (there was never silence in the orphanage) before Felix decided to talk. "The Boar is alive."

Sylvain didn't even know how to respond to that. "What?"

"The Boar is alive. I know it, I just… don't know where he is at the moment."

"How can you even know that? Have you seen him since the assault on the church?"

Felix looked away at that, brow furrowed and a frustrated pink tinging his cheeks. "...I haven't, but it must be the case. Cornelia would have hung his head from the castle gates if he was actually dead but there's been not nothing but silence on the matter. Plus, there's been reports of a monster devastating Imperial Troops. Who else could it be than the Mad Boar?"

Sylvain shook his head in disbelief, long flaming hair falling into the strong little hands of Maxen. He winced a little when Maxen got a good tug in but didn't make a move to pull it away from him. 

"I've been trying to find him." Felix continued when Sylvain didn't respond. 

Of course he was. Despite all of his talking during their time at the academy, Felix cared for the Prince, no,  _ King _ now. Honestly, if Felix had to choose an Alpha Sylvain had no doubt that the two would have come to an agreement on being mates for the sake of image alone. 

“And I’m going to continue looking for him.” Felix said with fire in his eyes and his stance moving towards the defensive, as if he expected Sylvain to try and stop him. Like he could manage it with the condition he left his body in.

“Of course you are,” Sylvain said matter-of-factly, mindless running his fingers through Maxen’s inky hair, “I wouldn’t expect any less of you. Just...Spend your heat here, please. I don’t expect you to spend it with me, I just want you to be safe.”

Felix deflated subtly and cast his gaze towards the stone floor. “I suppose if I’m here already, I may as well wait it out. I’ll be leaving as soon as the heat breaks though.”

“No doubt you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next part of year 1182 if my writing braincell doesn't say no, misunderstandings, some arguing, and (hopefully) tender body worshipping sex where Sylvain's post-partum body gets some well deserved love.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at @Sharky_Reads on twitter


End file.
